Attack On Titan x Tokyo Ghoul
by Grinning Proxy
Summary: Kaneki lives in the Attack On Titan world with other Tokyo Ghoul characters. Humans fall prey to both titan and ghouls. Follows Attack On Titan timeline
1. Chapter 1 The Fall of Wall Maria

"Kaneki!" shouted a voice. Kaneki Ken was a small, black haired boy. He was about to turn around but someone collided with him. He felt himself being roughly turned around. Surely enough he saw his best friend, Hide Nagachika. Hide was a bubbly little boy with orange hair and brown eyes. "Man, where were you!?" He asked.

"I-I I was reading a book by the-"

"You're always reading." Hide interrupted.

"I'm sorry." Kaneki mumbled.

"That's ok" Hide said a bit too loudly. The two boys lived in Shiganshina District in the year 845. "Hey let's go see the wall." Hide declared. At that the two friends ran to the outside of Wall Maria. "The walls are huge!" Hide exclaimed emphasizing huge. "They are 50 meters tall." Kaneki informed him. After that they sat there and talked. Hide did most of the talking. He talked about titans, walls, ghouls, and the Survey Corps. Kaneki noticed that it was getting slightly darker. "I think we should be getting back." Hide looked confused for a moment looked at the sky then with a smile said, "Oh, ok!"

The two friends walked slowly. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion and lightning. Hide and Kaneki tumbled to the ground. Then they saw it. A immense hand clutching the wall. A head then came seemingly from nowhere. Kaneki and Hide were too shocked to do anything. Then a massive foot kicked the gate.

To Kaneki everything was a blur. It was like his body couldn't function. All he could do was stare. Luckily, Hide reacted quickly. He dragged Kaneki to the gates toward the inside of Wall Maria. Kaneki looked around him. Everywhere he saw he saw blood and people getting eaten in the most gruesome ways possible. Kaneki looked to Hide for some comfort but he was looking straight ahead.

After a sprint that seemed like an eternity they got to the gates. It was a miracle that they got a spot on the boat. Kaneki and Hide's attention were diverted to a boy. He was rambling about "Destroying every last one of those animals!" Finally, Kaneki snapped out of his trance like daze. "Hide, thank you, y-you saved my life." Kaneki started to sob. Hide hugged Kaneki and said "You're my best friend, why would I let you die?"

Kaneki didn't know what to say to this. He started sobbing. "Kaneki, please don't cry! Everything will be okay." Kaneki looked at Hide. He looked calm, collected, and worried at the same time. They stared at each other for a while.

Their "moment" was interrupted by huge thumps and screams of "CLOSE THE GATES". Kaneki and Hide looked up. Soldiers were flying through the air, and a titan crashed through the gates. At that Kaneki knew, he knew this was the end for humanity.

The boat started to move. Even calm Hide looked defeated. The last thing the two boys saw before the boat rowed them to the next wall was titans walking into Wall Maria.


	2. Chapter 2 Food

Kaneki woke up due to a familiar voice whispering his name. He opened one eye and saw Hide staring back at him. "C'mon Kaneki, we have to get food.'' Hide only seemed a bit shaken up from the events from Shiganshina. They ran to a stand where soldiers were giving food to the refugees. Luckily, they got there somewhat early so they didn't have to shove much.

Kaneki and Hide sat down and started to eat. After a while he heard angry shouts. The shouts were coming from a boy. He was yelling at a soldier. "That kid has anger issues." Stated Hide. Kaneki then recognized the boy. He was the boy from the boat. The one swearing to exterminate every titan. Kaneki snapped out of his memory when the soldiers started to kick him down.

They then saw a blonde boy stop the soldiers. The blonde started to talk. Nothing Kaneki or Hide could hear, though. "Let's go help those guys."Hide suggested. Kaneki got up as Hide ran toward them."Are you okay?" Hide asked the brunette. "I'm fine."He simply said in a rough voice. He pushed them away and stormed off.

"Sorry about that," The blonde said "I'm Armin. That was Eren. Nodding his head the direction that Eren. They looked that way and saw a black haired girl punch Eren.

"Wait, Mikasa!" Armin started to run toward them. Eren started to get up ,but Mikasa grabbed a roll of bread of the floor and stuffed it into Eren's mouth.

"Wow," said Hide "They have lots of problems."

That was two years ago.

Kaneki and Hide joined the cadets. It was Hide's idea. Kaneki was nervous. He was not very athletic.

But that didn't matter. As long as him and Hide stayed together it would be fine.

He thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Tragedy

Kaneki heard chatter all around. It was lunch time in the 104th squad. Hide was talking to Marco Bott, a brown haired, freckled boy. Kaneki just kept reading his book until he looked on the edge of his book and saw Rize, a girl with purple hair and glasses, looking right back at him.

"…Right Kaneki!" asked Hide.

"Huh?" yelped Kaneki.

"Ghouls are basically just small titans."

Kaneki thought for a moment before answering. "Well," he whispered quietly "the only similarity between ghouls and titans and ghouls are that they both eat humans. Ghouls eat humans to survive while titans do it for no reason. No normal blade can cut a ghoul's skin. Titans don't ha-"

"Ok, ok we didn't need a whole lesson." Hide interrupted. Kaneki looked a little annoyed. "Hide you should really learn more about ghouls and titans. After all they both are humanity's enemies.

Marco just smiled on while the two were arguing. The food hall was noisy. Kaneki made some friends, but he liked hanging out with Hide the most. Kaneki finally sighed with defeat and let Hide and Marco continue their discussion. Everything was normal. Eren was talking about killing all the titans to Armin, Touka was talking to Mina, Reiner was joking with Connie and Sasha and, Annie sat alone. Since Kaneki spent his time reading instead of eating he was left behind by Hide. Most of the cadets were going to bed. Kaneki thought it wouldn't hurt to read one more page. He was about halfway through the page when Rize accidently knocked Kaneki's book over. "Oh! I'm very sorry!" she stammered. She bent to pick up the book. Then she saw the cover. "Hm? You like Sen Takasuki too? She asked. Kaneki smiled. "Y-yeah!". They discussed their favorite books for a while. Then they headed outside. Out of the corner of his eye Kaneki saw Touka, the girl with short purple hair covering her right eye, frown at them. He didn't think much of it.

They walked a few steps when Rize suddenly said "Kaneki, I'm really not that good at the balancing for 3dmg. Can you please help me?" she muttered quietly. "Um, sure" he said. They walked into the woods and started to practice. She did seem to get better. "Thank you Kaneki! Now I feel very confident for tomorrow!" se happily breathed with a twinkle in her eyes. Kaneki felt butterflies in his stomach. He started to blush. "Oh it was nothing really!" He nervously muttered. He noticed she was walking closer. He was getting more nervous. "Kaneki," she breathed "I know you like me. I've seen you looking at me," she was now hugging him, "and the truth is, I've been looking at you too." ,she whispered in his ear. Kaneki was happy. He smiled. But only for a few seconds before he realized something was wrong. Horribly wrong. He saw four red tentacle-like things coming from her back and he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He fell down on the dirt."She … she bit me!" he thought. He was panicking. He started to run but those damn things, her kagune caught him. She started laughing. "Oh Kaneki! You've never felt a ghouls kagune, have you?" she asked with felt Rize's kagune stab through him. Her eyes were black and red and she was totally un recognizable. "You know I like bodies like you not to tough but not to soft either." She giggled. Kaneki screamed in pain.

She was walking closer when there was a groan and a thud. Kaneki saw a big ass tree ( I couldn't help it XD) fall on Rize with her kagune fade away. He heard shouts from a voice he recognized as Reiner. "H-Hey! Kaneki and Rize are hurt!" He felt himself being lift up. Then he fell into an unconscious slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 Ghouls

Kaneki woke up due to an intense pain in his stomach. He didn't quite wake up. He couldn't feel anything but he could hear voices of "Put her organs in to _him_!" Then he passed out.

He woke up in a bed. He saw a man sitting next to his bed. "Oh, you're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked with a kind smile. "Normal I guess."

"That's good. I'm Kanou. You should be able to get back to your training soon." He reassured him. He started to walk out when he seemed to remember something. "And Kaneki you really need to eat. My nurse tells me you haven't eaten." He said with a backward glance and walked out of the room.

But Kaneki didn't eat. He didn't need to because he wasn't hungry anyway. Yet.

Then he finally felt a pang of hunger. He tried to eat but everything was revolting. Every time he tried to eat he ended up crying on the floor. He knew he wasn't human anymore. He just didn't want to admit it. He refused to accept it. He just happened to look at a mirror. His left eye. It was black and red. "Like Rize's." he thought. He was disgusted by his eye. He broke the mirror with his fists. He saw them heal almost instantly. No one can know about this. Especially Hide.

The doctors released him and he returned to his training with an eyepatch and a dreadful hunger.

As soon as he returned to the barracks Hide was there shouting at him. "What the hell, man! Why did you leave me! I had to do hand to hand combat with Annie! Annie! And what's with the eyepatch?"

It was good to be back.

But his hunger worsened. On their day off he wandered around town. He lost track of time and before he knew it the sun was setting. He started to trudge towards his aunt's house but then he smelled something. Something he could eat. He started chasing the scent. He finally got to where he thought food was. But what he saw did not please him. His smile faded. He saw Nishiki, a cadet from his class, crouching over a corpse, blood staining his face. Kaneki cried because of this repulsive sight. Nishiki seemed surprised as well. "Damn Kaneki, I thought you were an MP." He blurted glancing at his eye. Suddenly his face turned cold. He got up and started walking towards Kaneki. "But you know, I hate having my territory violated." He grabbed Kaneki's neck and hit him against a wall. "This isn't your territory, Nishiki." Accused a voice behind them. "Touka." He muttered under his breath. He let Kaneki go and faced Touka. "Rize is dead and I claimed it so it's MINE!" He seethed. Touka glared at him. "You argue like a child." They both stood there for a few seconds. Then it seemed like Nishiki was going to lunge at Touka, but she was faster. She seemed to cut through his skin easily. "Is that all ya got?" he growled. "Next time would you like me too cut deeper?" As if on cue his cuts _did_ get deeper. He growled and said "Fine! Take the body!" Touka and Kaneki saw him run away. Touka turned to Kaneki. "I didn't know you were a ghoul." Kaneki just stared at Touka. He finally shouted "I'm not a ghoul! I'm not like you monsters! You are just as good as those titans!" Touka looked deeply insulted. "Oh I see now," she huffed "you used to be human. Tell me _Kaneki,_ have you ever eaten human flesh before?" She took his shocked face as a no. She walked back to the corpse, grabbed a piece of meat and glanced back at Kaneki. "Let me help you." She smacked the meat in his face and forced it down his throat. Kaneki was too shocked to do anything. "If you don't eat you can't live. Do you really want to die that bad?" she questioned him. "I won't let you die. You are going to _eat._ There are barely any ghouls left because of the MPs and those damn titans. They don't eat humans only y'know." She grabbed Kaneki by his hair and dragged him to the body. "Now you're going to _eat_. If you don't I'll tell everyone you're a ghoul. She threatened. Kaneki stared at her in horror. With a final cry he turned to the body and ate until he had his fill.

 **Please review and tell me some suggestions**.


	5. Chapter 5 Graduation

Kaneki felt better when he got back to the barracks. He couldn't believe Touka made him eat that. But he did feel better. After another long day at training he couldn't wait to have a break.

He walked to the eating room, grabbed his food and sat at his usual spot. He wouldn't dare eat the food. He just read instead. He managed to find an eyepatch in the supplies to cover his eye. Just in case. He saw Hide grab his food and stride towards him. He sat and they stayed in silence for a while, until Hide noticed Kaneki wasn't eating. "Hey, you okay? You should eat... you need your strength." Kaneki started sweating and smiling nervously. "Oh, um... I'm not really hungry." He lied. Hide looked at him for a while and started to say "Ok, so does that mean I can ha-" Unfortunately, he was interrupted by Sasha's screaming of "KANEKI CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR FOOD?" Kaneki gladly gave it to Sasha.

Hide smiled "Dang, looks like Sasha beat me to it." He laughed. Kaneki smiled. He liked to see Hide laugh. Hide and Kaneki started talking until they finally wandered into the subject of what legion they would join. "So what are you going to join Kaneki?" Kaneki thought for a moment. "I'm joining the Survey Corps." Hide looked at Kaneki "Then so am I." Kaneki gazed at Hide. "Are you sure? It will be very dangerous.

"Of course I'm sure! We're going to join together." Kaneki smiled. He was secretly glad Hide was joining. A few minutes later it was time to go to sleep. He thought of his choice for a while before he came to a conclusion. That was the best choice. The Survey Corps is the best option. Every few months he could go outside where there would undoubtedly be meat. The idea of eating someone still sickened him, though. _At least I won't have to hurt anyone, he thought grimly. Then his thoughts turned on Hide. He couldn't bear losing his sweet face and brilliant smile. No, he wouldn't lose him, he would protect him._

 _He woke up the next morning though Hide was still asleep. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Kaneki stared for a few seconds then decided to wake him up._

 _They didn't use their last day of training wisely. They joked around a lot until finally, the ceremony began. The top 10 were Mikasa, Touka, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Eren, Hide, Jean, Marco, and Nishiki. They celebrated almost all night. Jean as always talking about joining the MPs. As usual Eren and Jean ended up fighting. After that they had to go to bed. Kaneki' last thought before drifting to sleep was, maybe being a ghoul isn't that bad._


	6. Chapter 6 Trost

It was a bright, almost cloudless, but Kaneki was still worried as hell. He and Hide had just about done it. They were joining the Survey Corps. That was fine and all, but Kaneki was still worried whether they could survive their first mission, and if he got caught what would happen?

A shriek from his teammates snapped him back to reality. He strolled towards his friends to see what they were bickering about. He saw Sasha with a cylinder of meat. "So she decides to steal meat when I can't eat it?" he thought glumly.

Kaneki watched as each of his friends stated a share for themselves, even Hide "Kaneki will get some too!" Hide stated. Kaneki started sweating.

"Um, no thanks." Kaneki muttered with a wave and a shy smile. Hide eyed him suspiciously.

"Kaneki, at this rate you'll starve to death."

"I've been eating! I'm just nervous."

Hide glanced at him one last time.

"If you say so! More for the rest anyway."

But at that moment there was a sudden flash and lightning. No one believed it. No one moved. It was the Colossal Titan.

After a silence that seemed forever, there was a sudden puff of steam and a big "CRASH!" It broke the gate. The heat and the force knocked the tiny soldiers off the walls. Kaneki switched to 3DMG like if he was a machine. He was panting like a dog. He looked down and saw Samual hanging, one of Sasha's wires pierced his leg. No other injuries. Good.

He looked up. Before he could think of anything, he saw Eren zooming towards the titan.

"C'mon! This is our only chance! He's the only one who can break the gate!"

But the did nothing. Not Connie. Not Mina. Not even Hide. They were all too shocked. Finally Connie and Thomas got the courage to go up. Kaneki watched them go as he moved towards Hide.

"Are you okay?" Hide didn't answer for a minute. "I'm fine, but the gate..." After a new moment of silence they were called away. Kaneki never guessed his first mission would be so soon.

"You are now full fledged soldiers!" Kaneki was so terrified, he felt like he was sweating more than Bertholdt (Probably not).

After they were dismissed everyone started to panic. People were crying and others were hugging (*coughs* Franz and Hannah) and others were sitting with blank faces. Kaneki decided to sit and think. He and Hide were in different squads that wasn't good. He was still thinking when Hide came and plopped next to him.

"Y'know, I'm not really hungry anymore." Hide chuckled with a smirk. Kaneki snickered.

"Hey Kaneki?"

"Yeah?"

"If all hell breaks loose, find me. You would probably not last long."

"Wow, rude."

"Just come find me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure"

Finally it was time to get into their assigned squads.

Kaneki was shocked at how many titans have gotten inside Trost already. He was in a squad full of people he didn't know too well. Before he knew it he was busy slaying titans. Kaneki wasn't good, but good enough. He tried to block out the sound of screaming, but it was nearly impossible.

He then heard a familiar scream. It was one from his squad mates. She was a brunette with short hair. She was in the grasp of a 4 meter titan. "Clara!" shouted one of his teammates

This was enough of a distraction for Kaneki. Before Kaneki stopped to look he failed to notice a 10 meter titan wandering towards him.

Suddenly, he felt a crushing force squeeze the air out of him. He looked up and felt his eyes go wide. He saw the terrifying mouth of the titan open wide. He started fighting and squirming, and his squirming caused his eye patch to brush off. The titan's grip was also too tight for him to grab his swords.

"No! I can't die yet!( "I still have to read that book Armin was telling me about!" XD) He started fighting even more. Suddenly, his left eye turned red and his kagune appeared. His rinkaku sliced through its fingers and he tumbled to the roof. He started backing up but the titan was already reaching for him with his other hand.

Right then he saw a soldier propel themselves in the direction of the titan. She was obviously skilled as she swiftly and cleanly cut out the nape. The titan fell face first right in front of Kaneki. Kaneki saw the soldier jump onto the roof. It was Mikasa. He felt all eyes on him. No this can't be happening. His kagune was just fading away. After a few seconds of silence of the same teammate that screamed for her friend, pointed at Kaneki and shrieked, "Y-You're a ghoul!" Kaneki covered his eye with his hand, got up, and glided out there. The same girl shouted, "Come back here, you bastard!" and started to run towards him, but Mikasa stopped her. "Mania, don't bother. We have bigger problems."

Longest chapter yet! Sorry for the huge wait. Please leave suggestions as I am going with the flow. Also, Mania and Clara are ocs and side characters so they'll be gone by the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 What is Happening?

"No, no, no. This can't be happening!" Kaneki was running and soaring through the rooftops. People had seen him. They knew he was a ghoul. It wouldn't be long before everyone else that was alive found out. Someone had to be looking for him. Mikasa was there. He shuddered at the thought of Mikasa hunting him.

He stopped in a unusually quiet area. "If they're looking for me they're probably looking in the rooftops. It would be smart if I hid in lower ground, but if I do that..." he trailed off looking in the distance at those damn titans. But then he thought of Mikasa.

He swiftly lowered himself to the ground and started wandering through the lonely streets. It wasn't pretty down there. There was several mangled bodies and limbs, and to Kaneki's horror it all smelled good enough to eat. He was nervous, and the deafening silence wasn't helping. He wondered if he had become deaf. After a few minutes of walking in silence, he felt a soft tap at the top of his head. He rapidly looked up[ to see who had touched him, but there was no one there. He then felt a soft, wet, tap on his cheek. He realized it was just rain and settled down.

Kaneki was still walking aimlessly with hard rain beating down on him, when he heard thunderous footsteps. He briskly turned his head behind him to see an obese titan with a hideous grin. As soon as it caught wind of him, the titan started strolling towards him.

In alarm, Kaneki started racing away from the titan, still looking back. With his attention on the stout titan, he failed to notice a crate full of fruit in his path. He tripped and toppled over the crate. A pomegranate and other fruit tumbled out. The titan was gaining on him.

His fright wiped away all memory of 3DMG. He scampered through the ally, turned a left, and found a house to hide in. For a few terrible moments Kaneki sat there listening to the rumble of heavy footsteps. Eventually they died away and he was able to breath again.

"I hate my life." he muttered. He went outside when he thought it was safe enough. He looked up and thought, "At least the rain stopped."

As soon as his wires latched on to a building, and started soaring towards a roof, he heard a thundering roar. That was definitely a titan. He started to rush out of there, not looking back.

This was worse than what Hide thought it would be. All around him he could see his friend being eaten. Earlier, he and the rest of the soldiers followed Mikasa towards HQ, because those inside that were tasked with refilling their gas retreated. Also, word has gotten out that Kaneki was a ghoul. Hide wasn't surprised and he didn't care. What he did care for was his safety.

While all of this was going through his mind, he saw someone dashing in the opposite direction through the roofs. Hide immediately recognized this person as Kaneki. He glanced all around him, and noticing no one's gaze was rested on him, he turned back.

Kaneki was still scurrying through the rooftops when he smelled humans. He didn't want to look at them so he kept fleeing. He was getting exhausted so he stopped and hoped no one was looking his way. Unfortunately, he heard the hiss of gas of 3DMG coming towards him. He looked back and saw Hide coming towards him. Kaneki was still too breathless from his long run, so he didn't move.

"Kaneki! Are you all right!? Are you hurt!?" Kaneki looked at Hide and backed away.

"Please, Hide stay away from me. I'm dangerous. I don't wan't to hurt you!"

Hide started to creep slowly towards Kaneki.

"Kaneki I know your a ghoul. But that doesn't mean that you changed. You're still my best friend, I really care about you and I don't want you to die!"

These words moved Kaneki. Kaneki thought Hide would despise him for being a ghoul. But before he could say anything Hide grabbed his hand and explained to him, "We have to go now. The rest of the soldiers are gathering at HQ. At the moment they wont care whether you're a ghoul or not."

There was an oddly smaller amount of titans around them, so they managed to weave through the remaining ones. They finally caught a glimpse of the others. They were nearing HQ now. They saw Jean, Marco, and others crash through the windows. Kaneki also noticed that there were less of his comrades. They moved swiftly through the broken windows, barely sticking the landing.

There seemed to be yelling and fighting but it ended once Kaneki and Hide entered the room. Jean looked over them with a skeptical eye. "Kaneki, there are rumors that you're a ghoul. Answer me truthfully. Are those rumors true?" Kaneki felt all eyes on him. He was starting to panic. Finally with as much calmness he could muster he whispered, "Yes. They are true. As soon as those words escaped his mouth people started to whisper, a few even drew their swords. Hide then decided to speak up. "Does it really matter if he's a ghoul?"

Jean looked angrily at Hide. "Of course it does you idiot! Ghouls eat humans just like titans!"

"Jean calm down! Kaneki wont eat anyone! Maybe he could help us!"

Jean was about to lash out on Hide but there was a sudden crash and the screaming started. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Kaneki. A titan's face smashed through the wall, peering at the tiny soldiers. Hide once again, grabbed Kaneki's hand, and dragged him across the room. Kaneki saw Jean ,frozen. Titans were peeking at him, hungrily. But when Kaneki was staring at Jean he saw the faces of the titans disappear. He stopped walking. He heard a crunch, thud, and roar. It was the same roar he heard back when he was getting chased. Even Hide stopped to stare. Through the big hole they saw the titan who seemingly punched those other two, but how is that possible?

They heard the sound of glass shattering and saw Connie, Armin, and (Kaneki trembled) Mikasa. He saw them and Jean speaking to each other. Hide looked at Kaneki, obviously flabbergasted and exclaimed "What the fuck was that!?"

Kaneki looked at Hide seriously. "Earlier today I heard that titan. That must be why there was less titans. Could it be an abnormal?"

Right then they heard Mikasa speak up about the titan not having any interest in humans. After she was done talking she started walking towards Kaneki. "Kaneki, for now we're on your side. But after this is over the Military Police will surely execute you. If your still alive."

Kaneki was terrified. Not only because of the threat, but the mere presence of Mikasa. She walked away, leaving a worried Hide staring at the floor and a startled Kaneki gaping at Mikasa's back.

They made a plan to slay the titans in HQ to get gas. They were nearly out. Six people were chosen to assassinate the titans. They were Mikasa, Annie, Reiner, Touka, Hide, and Sasha. Kaneki was quickly getting apprehensive. The elevator slowly descended to the room full of titans. The people closest to Kaneki shifted and stared nervously. By this time, Kaneki was used to it. The elevator finally stopped. They were in eye level of the titans. Marco was giving orders on when to shoot. They waited for a few seconds, then out of nowhere there was a boisterous "NOW!"

After that everything was a flash. The flash of rifles were blinding, and the gunshots were deafening. The titans backed away from the soldiers, blinded. The six in the roofs, leaped on the titans, and cleanly sliced the nape.

All except for one

Sasha somehow didn't manage to exterminate the titan. Hide didn't hesitate to help. He bounded up, maneuvering towards the titan,while it moved towards Sasha. But when Hide trimmed a part of it's leg it finally turned it's attention to him. Kaneki was hysterical when he saw the titan lunge after Hide, he was screaming at him to get out of there. The titan's hand missed him, but only by a fraction. Hide was sent flying and hit the ground hard. Kaneki was petrified. By the looks of it Hide was dead. The titan was about to reach for him, but there was a sudden hiss of gas, slice, and the titan collapsed. After some steam cleared they could see Touka, angstier than ever

In the corner of his eye, Kaneki saw Hide sit up. Touka noticed as well. She jumped down from the steaming corpse and mumbled, "Next time try not to die, dumb ass."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." he murmured sarcasticly.

Kaneki could breath in peace again. He was fine. He looked unscratched. In fact, it was a wonder how he hadn't broken a bone, after all he hit the ground hard.

As if Hide was reading his mind he looked up to Kaneki, smiled and waved. "Hey, Kaneki! I'm still alive!

They made it. They survived (For now...) and refilled on gas and were now climbing through the air. While they were reloading Kaneki told everything to Hide. He told him that Rize was a ghoul and how he became a ghoul. Kaneki was looking for Hide. He had to make sure he was fine. He wouldn't believe that he could walk after a fall like that. He finally caught sight of him on the rooftops next to Armin, Bertholdt, Annie , and Reiner. Mikasa zipped towards them and decided to reluctantly follow.

Kaneki could see something was wrong. He flew up and landed next to Hide. The others were too dumbfounded to notice him. He followed their gaze and gasped. The abnormal titan was being devoured by the other titans. The others were talking about saving it, but Kaneki knew there was no saving him. Jean came and entered the conversation. Of course he thought they were crazy for wanting to help it. Kaneki saw a titan coming, and so did the abnormal. It bolted towards it, not caring about the ones surrounding him. It bit it's neck and flung him against another titan. Shortly after that it dropped to the ground, dead.

Jean started to walk away, still talking (Oh my god Jean, shut up!) Kaneki though didn't look away. None of them did. In the nape. Something was there. Something was moving. A small body was detaching itself from the monstrocity. The face finally snapped from the tendons. It was Eren.

Please comment ydda yadda im tired i finished this at like 1:14


	8. Chapter 8 Hell's Gate

As promised, Kaneki was captured by the Military Police. The only reason of his survival was the pleading cries of Hide, and Kaneki's constant promise of helping humanity. Their cries would have been neglected if it wasn't for a MP that was obviously respected.

"Maybe he could be an asset to humanity. After after all, we have never had a ghoul as an ally. I also doubt he could do much damage. I heard from one of the eye witnesses that only one of his eyes turned red, and from his friend that he used to be human."

"...Fine. But it's on your head if he kills anyone."

It was settled then. Kaneki would be in custody of the Military Police until Darius Zackley would say otherwise, though everyone doubted it. Kaneki expected them to keep Hide for questioning, but he was wrong. Hide was sent off again with the rest of the soldiers. They chained him up and all the MPs left, except for the one who defended him.

"So, are you really, half human and half ghoul?"

The MP was staring at Kaneki, his arms crossed against his chest. Kaneki hesitated before answering.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kaneki looked up to the man. He was grinning.

"That's great. I'm Jason."

—

After that, all was Hell for Kaneki.

sorry it's so short


	9. Chapter 9 Levi Squad

Màgoa. That's all that Kaneki knew at this moment. The pain was terrible, and he wished he was dead. But Jason wouldn't allow it. He still had a trial to attend to.

On the day of the trial, two soldiers dragged Kaneki to the court room. Kaneki didn't know when he last saw sunlight. His trial must have taken long because of the latest titan invasion. Or maybe it just seemed like a long time. Darius Zackley would determine his fate. The Survey Corps had been interested in Kaneki, but so had the Military Police. Kaneki didn't care where he went anymore. Both would mean death.

Kaneki looked wistfully at Zackley, and caught a trace of pity in his eyes.

"Let's begin."

"Ken Kaneki, with the power bestowed upon me I am giving the Survey Corps the right of custody over you."

Kaneki barely even heard him. He stared at him with astonishment. He risked a glance at Jason. He tried to stay calm and composed but Kaneki could see that he was furious. He then looked at the Survey Corps. He saw no emotions.

Zackley stopped talking and the trial was concluded. Kaneki belonged to the Survey Corps.

Kaneki was transferred to an old castle. His hands were shackled behind his back and he even had a muzzle on. He didn't dare to look up. He felt the cold glares of the soldiers on him. He even heard a hished whisper, " First a titan, now a ghoul? How much does the Survey Corps have to handle?" _Huh? Titan? Oh yeah... Eren._ Kaneki remembered Eren pulling himself away from the giant corpse. Kaneki wondered if he was like him. Forced into becoming a monster. When they arrived he saw three people but only recognized Captain Levi and Eren, but to Levi's left there was a woman with glasses, brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and a mischievous smile. The soldiers reluctantly helped Kaneki get off the cart. A late pair of shuffling feet turned Kaneki's attention behind him. When he glanced behind him he saw Commander Erwin Smith, staring straight back at him. He didn't even notice him in the cart.

"Levi, this is Kaneki Ken. He will be staying at the castle with your squad."

Levi over at Kaneki for a few seconds, stopping at his hair, when the brown haired lady interrupted his examination when she suddenly jumped forward and waved.

"Hello Kaneki! My name is Hange Zoe! How about we take of those restraints? I have a few questions!"

"Questions can wait later, Four-Eyes."

Hange looked down at Levi then at Erwin.

"Then how about those restraints?"

Erwin seemed to think for a second, then nodded at the soldiers. They slowly and cautiously freed him from his restraintments, and briskly backed away when they were done. Everyone was tense and ready to pull out there weapons. Kaneki gazed at his hands then rubbed the place where the muzzle had been. The shackles and muzzle stung him, but it was now aussaged. Kaneki looked up and saw everyone staring at him. He put his arms at his side and looked at the three soldiers in front of him.

"Ok, great! C'mon Kaneki, I'll show you around the castle."

She grabbed Kaneki's wrist and ran towards the castle.

"Oi, Four-Eyes!"

But it was too late. Hange was already bursting through the door with Kaneki in tow.

 _How is this woman not worried in the slightest?_

Hange dragged him into the old castle and introduced him to Levi Squad, ignoring their anxious faces and restless eyes. They finally made their way down some dark steps to the basement.

"...and finally this is where you'll stay!"

Hange gestured to a cell. It was eerily similar to the cell where he was kept under Jason's custody. He shuddered.

"Go on! Get comfortable!" Hange gestured with a smile. Kaneki saw no way out of it, so he stepped inside. He looked around him but there really wasn't anything to see. BANG! He looked behind him, not at all surprised bto find Hange outside the cell with the door closed and locked.

"Sorry, bit your going to have to stay here until we can totally trust you. Please don't take it personal!"

Kaneki sighed. What else was there to expect? The only thing to do was to make the best out of the situation, but that's not easy to do when you're headed straight to your death.


End file.
